


At Heat's Peak

by great_neckpectations, Killmongersmistress (teakturn), teakturn



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha M'Baku (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jabariland, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega OC, Omega Original Character, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Original Female Character, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Yara always plays it safe and lives a mundane life in America. When she wins the trip of a lifetime to Wakanda, she's thrown into a dangerous and new adventure when she succumbs to her omega instinct





	1. Chapter 1

If someone had told Yara she’d be on a direct 15-hour flight to the country of Wakanda, she would have laughed. Things like that take luck and Yara was the unluckiest person alive. The last time she went on a vacation she ended up breaking her leg. She had to sit inside while her friends enjoyed the ski slopes in Quebec. Six months of savings down the drain. Despite her history of bad luck, Yara's determined to make this trip the best trip of her life. 

She checked over her carry on to make sure she had her essentials. A bathing suit, allergy pills, and condoms (as if she was going to get some) in the front pocket. Her suppressants were right where she needed them in her bag. Yara didn't know about any taboos in Wakanda about Alphas and Omegas. But she did not plan to find out during a heat in a foreign country. Plus, she didn’t want to spend her vacation in a painful daze of lust. 

An itch, persistent and out of reach caused Yara to wiggle in her seat. She couldn't pinpoint what was so itchy but it was annoying enough sitting cramped in the middle seat. She wouldn't survive the rest of her flight if she couldn't get at this itch she'd yet to locate. Yara received an elbow to her side for her efforts. The tired mother she'd switched her aisle seat with was the culprit. 

Yara decided to check out before she snapped at the woman next to her. With a sip of water, Yara took a couple of the leftover sleep pills from her leg injury. Her discomfort slipped into a drowsy haze. In seconds, she was out like a light. 

The bustling of The Golden City Bazaar did nothing to settle Yara’s nerves. She attempted to take in all the sights and sounds but there was too much to see. The haggling from vendors and the savory smells of street food had her turning left and right and awe. The bright colors of spices and fabrics overwhelmed her senses. She couldn't figure out what caused her heightened reaction to the marketplace.

The heat of the country felt unbearable to her suddenly sensitive skin. She blamed her weak American sunscreen. Yara needed something stronger or she'd never survive this five-day vacation. Following her nose to a quieter part of the bazaar, Yara found children dressed for swimming. They slathered themselves in a cream that had their dark skin glistening before running towards a pool. 

Yara found a promising booth blanketed with gauzy sheets. She worried about a language barrier but was quickly corrected for her assumption.

Yara paid the seller, thanking her in Xhosa because it was one of the few phrases she knew. The second the poultice hit her skin she felt an immediate improvement. Rubbing the cream into her skin felt heavenly and immediately cooled her down. For the rest of the day, she explored the Golden City Bazaar with more ease.

The next day, Yara woke up in a nest of blankets and pillows. She could hear the bustle and noise coming up from the streets of the Golden City. Through the closed window, the sounds overwhelmed her senses. Yara wanted nothing more than to bed down and stuff her face with sweets. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth but she felt a craving for bitter dark chocolate and candied orange peels.

But she hadn't gone to a new continent to sit in her hotel room all day. It was rare that Yara went anywhere, even in her own city. Every time she had an off day one of her coworkers would ask her to cover for them. Every time they asked, no matter what, Yara always said yes.

Whether it was getting an expensive candy basket for her superior’s niece or waking up earlier to bring in coffee for her department. If someone needed her, Yara had a hard time saying no. Especially if she wasn't already busy.

Getting out of her comforting nest was something she needed to do for herself. She needed to choose herself even over her discomfort and fear. Peeling back the covers, Yara felt like she would drop to her knees in inexplicable pain. Clutching the mattress, she steadied herself to stand upright. Perhaps it was the lamb she ate last night not agreeing with her. The heat radiated throughout her abdomen, twisting her insides. She drew in deep breaths and closed her eyes to center herself. A cold shower relaxed her a bit and helped prepare her for her journey back to the city center. Downing her allergy medicine with a glass of water that was not cool enough, she headed out for the day. 

Today, Yara planned to buy some jewelry for her sister and mom. Everything seemed fast-paced and slow at the same time in the market. The heat made her path slow and hazy as she forced her aching body to continue. Everything around her seemed to move at lightning speed. 

The scents of the market nearly overwhelmed her. Yara felt as if she could smell every Alpha around her. The scent of them made her anxious. It made her stomach do weird swoops and clench. Something that had never happened around any other Alpha for as long as she could remember.

An older woman saw Yara’s discomfort, noticing right away she was an omega. 

“Girl, someone in your condition needs cooling root”, she relayed in a thick Wakandan accent. 

Confusion washed over Yara’s face. Did her condition mean moments away from a heat stroke or dehydration? The older woman insisted she needed a special medicinal root. It was native to the river tribe territory. With numb, clammy hands Yara handed the elder an unexamined amount of cash. She grabbed the root from the woman’s wrinkled hands with the hope of instant relief. 

Washing down the bitter root with water, Yara felt a little relief. Her stomach calmed and a coolness swept over her body. As Yara continued she swore she saw large figures follow her through the marketplace. The root may have cooled her down but it did nothing to lessen her hyper-awareness. 

Now that she wasn't suffering from the heat and dehydration her mind felt clearer. Yara noticed that every turn she made the Alphas made. When she stopped, pretending to look at the shiny baubles on a sellers carpet, they stopped too. This continued through the rest of the market. Without trying to alert the Alphas she was now certain were following her, Yara picked up her pace.

She thought frantically about what could have possibly attracted their notice. Yara didn't think her outfit broadcasted that she was a tourist. She'd followed the advice of all the travel guides. She'd even invested in an anti-pickpocket pack to keep belongings safe. Yara sniffed at the crook of her elbow to check if her suppressants were still working.

Yara felt a wash of cold sweep over her body, and it wasn't a side effect of the cooling root.

Usually she smelled of mango. Fragrant and sweet, like the mangoes her grandmother used to grow in her garden. Her heat only amplified the scent. Her biology working overtime to call to every Alpha within smelling distance. 

“Fuck,” Yara cursed.

Panic set in at her realization. Her suppressants have failed her and Yara was smack dab in the middle of her heat in a foreign country where she knew no one. The phrase “your condition” rang in her mind like a bell. How long had these Alphas been trailing her? If people around her knew of her heat before her, the Alphas may have time to observe her moves and plot. This frightened her more.

Yara picked up her pace to a brisk walk then to a frantic run, cutting corners trying to throw off her stalkers. Before she knew it, she found herself in a less populated part of the city’s edge. Hunched over and gasping for air, Yara was running out of fuel. She knew she couldn’t continue to outrun Alphas who were hellbent on having their way with an omega in heat. 

Yara entered a small shop and hid out, hoping witnesses would deter the prowling alphas. The shop was filled with small items such as belts, purses, and jewelry made of wood and leather. The strong smell of burning wood and warm leather was breathtaking and made her feel light as a feather. The scent calmed her racing heart and Yara basked in it.

She floated about the store on legs that no longer burned in exhaustion and pretending to look at the items. The scent saturating the small shop was all Alpha, much to Yara’s relief. The pungent scent would mask her heat long enough to plot her next move. If she could move. Yara couldn’t tell if it was her heightened senses from her heat or exhaustion from running, but she found herself in a delightful stupor. 

Drunk on the euphoria caused by the scent of a virile Alpha nearby, her senses battled with one another. The scent made her feel safe, old as it was Yara knew the Alpha who owned the scent had just left. Old or not Yara wanted to bathe in it. She wanted to present herself for the knot of an Alpha she didn't even know off of scent alone. If not for the Alphas waiting outside the shop for her, Yara would let her instincts lead the way to the Alpha. His scent felt a lot like safety and home.

The creaking of the door broke Yara from her haze and sent her scurrying for cover. From beyond a rotating rack of trinkets, her eyes took in the sight of a large stranger, standing in the doorway to the shop. He was well over 6 feet, broad shouldered and barrel chested. He had to duck his head as he walked into the comparatively tiny shop.

The potent smell emanating from him almost knocked Yara off her feet. A blind man would've known he was an Alpha. The wood burning and leather scent came not from the shop. But from the unmistakable alpha who entered. 

His nose, not his eyes lead him through the shop. Yara watched and tried to ignore the feeling of slick pooling at her core as the Alpha made his way through the shop. He stopped only to sniff at the air before continuing on. Belatedly, Yara realized he was scenting her. The Alpha was looking for her, among cheap tourist trinkets and musty old books. 

She prayed he overlooked her. She prayed the Alphas outside got bored with waiting for her and left. Most of all, Yara prayed that this was just a false heat. She wanted it over before it's started and easy to sweat out in her hotel room. 

The large Alpha pivoted and Yara ducked down in fright. She waited a beat, her breathing was shallow and her palms were clammy. When she felt like enough time had passed, Yara peeked at the Alpha from her hiding place. He really was large. His broad shoulders and thick legs were covered in fur and leather. The Omega in her purred in delight at the sight of his muscular form. The more logical part of her realized that with muscles like that he would be impossible to run away from.

Yara's eyes tracked up his body. All over the hard planes of muscle hidden behind strong looking wooden armor. Her eyes caught at his thick neck and the sight of his deep, dark brown skin glinting with sweat. Finally, her eyes found his face. Strong, handsome features had gone hard with the focus of a hunter. 

His eyes shot towards Yara as if he'd known she'd been staring all along. The shock of their eyes meeting sent Yara falling onto her ass making her lose precious time. Luckily his own shock had paralyzed him. He looked at Yara as if she was an apparition. The Alpha was so taken aback by her presence before him. The richness of her skin reminded him of the earth. The bend of her ass and hips seem to throw his stomach in a loop. The giant of a man visibly inhaled, his nostrils flaring. She didn't wait to see what he did next.

Every Omega knew, _never_ turn your back on an Alpha you didn't know. As an Omega, you learned by the time you were potty trained that you didn't run from an Alpha you didn't want to chase you. And as sexist as that knowledge was, Yara had always followed those rules to the letter. Usually, her suppressants worked and she'd never had to consider what she'd do in such a situation.

Now she was mid heat, running for her life on numb legs. Her mind felt fuzzy with the intoxicating scent of burning wood and safety. Yara pushed herself into action. She propelled her body out of the store and straight into the deserted street. Frantically Yara thought over her next move. The Alphas that had followed her were somewhere out there. 

The sound of crashing, loud cursing, and pounding feet reminded her of the Alpha she'd left behind.

“Shit!” Yara’s heart pounded. Her brain couldn't focus beyond the call of her instincts telling her to run away. Her heightened senses made her feel hunted. Taking in her surroundings, Yara began to run in any direction away from the store. Heavy footsteps battled with her pounding heartbeat for dominance in her ears.

Blind panic drove her to make turn after turn down unfamiliar streets. All while her slick turned her panties and the seat of her pants into a sopping mess. The damp made running difficult. She ran as far as she could. Only to skid to a stop once a turn led her into a brick wall of fur and flesh.

The alpha from the shop stopped her in mid-stride. She craned her neck up to drink him in. Her body fell flush against him. His scent wrapped her in a blanket of soothing pheromones. Her eyes began to dip, weighed down by rich burning wood and warm leather. Yara sagged into his arms. The stress of her heat and the strength of his pheromones doing more to knock her out than NyQuil when she had the flu.

The world went black. A cracking sound, as if the earth split, ripped through the air. Was that the smell of...two angry Alphas? The scent of the Alpha holding her greatly overpowered the sour scent of the two Alphas.

The strong musk of the alphas kept her conscious as she floated further into darkness. There seemed to be a height of chaos then nothing. Mangled screams and loud stomping is the last thing Yara was sure of as she slipped further into an inky abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yara slipped in and out of consciousness she felt extremely cold. Something that was unusual for an omega during their heat. There was no sound, no light to give get any inkling of where she was. Yara couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to tell up from down. All she knew was the icy wind and the warm, musky scent of the alpha from the shop.

There was no limbo or pause between Yara being unconscious and Yara being awake. All at once, her senses came to her leaving her to fight to get her bearings. She struggled to open her eyes and once she did she could only study the room around her. 

The room she was in was not her hotel’s. The decor was simple. Landscape paintings, wooden weapons and masks, and animal pelts adorned the plain stone-colored walls. The fireplace crackled at the far wall, it was the only sound Yara could hear. Gone was the beck and call of merchants and shoppers. The scent of cooking meat and a hot griddle was gone as well.

Not only was it not her hotel, but it was also definitely far from the hustle and bustle of the Golden City. 

With weak arms, Yara pushed herself up on her elbows. The sheets she laid on were soaked from sweat and slick. Her heat was now well underway and she had no idea where she was. Like a fawn, Yara walked with wobbly legs to the large wooden door, unsure of what she would find on the other side. 

She turned the knob and the door flung open knocking her off her feet. Yara hadn't been off balance for more than a second before an arm shot out and locked itself around her waist. There he was, the alpha from the shop, holding her full body weight with his curled bicep around her waist. Impressive, but not as impressive at the feel of his cool, dark skin pressed against her overheated and sweat-soaked flesh.

“You’re awake”, he said, brown eyes wide with surprise. 

Yara could hardly speak. His scent made her blood feel syrupy and warm. Her own scent, most likely sugary sweet because of her heat, filled the space between them. The alpha shook his head sharply once her scent reached his nose. In one movement the Alpha lifted Yara off her feet. She was too weak to fight him off. All she could do was watch as he returned her to the comfort of the bed. 

“Where...”, Yara finally pushed out. 

“You’re in the mountains. Home of the Jabari tribe”. His accent was different than the other people she’d met in Wakanda. His words meant nothing to her. Mountains? A tribe? Yara couldn't think long enough to make the information stick. She was too preoccupied with the way the deep timbre of his voice sent another wave of slick to soak her bottom half.

She was too hot to think, too disoriented by the intoxicating scent of the Alpha in front of her. Her arms reached out for him when he pulled away after readjusting the blankets over her legs. _Ugh, more layers._ Yara kicked the blankets off. She began pulling at the waistband of her pants, the bottoms had long been soaked through with her slick. The wet fabric chafed against sensitive skin. 

The Alpha's face was unsure. Was he unsure if this foreign woman knew what she was implying, undressing in front of him the way she was? If Yara had the clarity to explain that an Omega's skin is especially sensitive during their heat she would have. As it was she could barely think around the need to get naked and free herself from the scratchy confines of what had been a very cute outfit.

As she shed the last layers of fabric, the Alpha backed away hesitantly. Yara sighed in relief, still drunk off his scent and her own heat. With his fists clenched at his sides, he seemed stuck in her gravity. His body pushed him to join her in the large bed, yet the Alpha had more control of his instincts than she did at the moment. Holding himself stiffly, the Alpha pushed himself to speak. 

“I am Lord M’Baku. The leader of the Jabari tribe. Your passport says you are an American named Yara, yes?”

He hoped to break through the stupor Yara currently resided in. A reasonable woman was still underneath the slick and sweat holding her in a captive state. Yara fixated on the plump lips that spoke nonsensical words at her. Under them lay teeth that looked perfectly white and straight. Teeth she wanted to feel nibbling at her neck, her breasts, and her thighs. His bite could break her free and enrapture her all at once. 

M’Baku averted his eyes away from hers. Her pupils were wide as saucers and dark as the earth. When Yara began tugging at the neck of her shirt he left the room quickly and fetched a bowl of cool water and a cloth. When he returned, an Alpha guard paced outside the room Yara was held up in, sniffing the crack in the door and looking foolish. The Jabari Lord snarled at his inferior causing him to scurry away, an ashamed look on his downturned face. 

Who was he to snarl? M’Baku was no better. From the moment he’d entered her quarters to check on her he’d wanted nothing more than to give in to the sweet fruity scent that beckoned him to the crook of his neck. Obviously, he couldn’t be the one to care for her. Not only was it unseemly for an unmated Alpha and unmated Omega to be around one another during such a delicate time, but it was also dangerous. Testing his willpower against an Omega’s need to be bred during their heat.

After coming to that realization, M’Baku assigned one of the palace’s servants, a young omega woman, to the task of taking care of Yara while she was in heat. M'Baku made sure the servant understood that Yara was in a delicate state and walked with her as far as the hallway holding the room he'd set her up in before he realized what he was doing. With a stern shake of his head, M'Baku forced himself to walk away. There were very important matters he needed to attend to on the other side of his palace. 

The Omega servant found Yara raving in bed, pleading for something to alleviate the burning fire radiating throughout her body. Her comprised state did nothing to smother her modesty though. When the Omega servant entered her room Yara hurriedly brought a blanket over her naked figure.

“Lord M’Baku sent me to check on you”, she shyly answered the confused look on Yara’s face. Yara nodded and relaxed as the young woman made her way to the side of the bed, tray in hand. 

The servant brought her food and used the cool towel to wipe the sweat from her brow as she ate. Feeling empathy for the woman she was tasked to care for, the servant emitted calming pheromones as she washed her. She smelled rich and ripe like berries, fresh and untouched by any suppressants or blockers. Along with yams and plantains, Yara was served a soup made with the same cooling root she had earlier. 

Yara found brief relief after her meal and light wash up. The sepia color faded from her eyes and her breathing slowed. She regained enough coherency to learn that the young servant’s name was Zola. While M’Baku’s scent was very present in the room, it was nice to be around another omega who didn’t cause her insides to melt from their existence. 

Once her mind slowed down, Yara inquired about how long she had been in this new place. Zola told her it had been 24 hours since her rescue. She was thankful to be away from her tormentors and to be taken care of by an Alpha who seemed to mean her no harm. Yet, not so deep inside Yara wanted him to mount her and jut into her until heaven and earth were one. 

After cleaning up her meal, Zola bowed and let her be for the evening. Once the girl was gone, Yara’s hand found it's way between her thighs. With a sigh of relief at the immediate pleasure sweeping up her hips, she used her lithe fingers to pleasure herself. Breathy moans escaped her. The sounds light enough not to disturb a soul, thinking of who might hear just on the other side of the door.

 

M’Baku’s ear was pressed against the door, had been pressed against the door since he’d lost the battle against his curiosity and found him once again seeking out Yara’s sweet scent. The thick wooden door shouldn’t have allowed it, but he was able to hear every mewl that floated from Yara. His erection grew heavier as he listened to Yara bring herself closer to climax. He wanted to be in there, with her. He rubbed his cheek against the door, hoping his scent would be the push she needed to satiate her for the night.

On the other side of the door, Yara’s cries of pleasure reached a crescendo. Her hips lifted from the mattress as ripples of rapture overcame her. M’Baku groaned, imagining the sweet clench of her around his shaft, milking him for all he was worth. He stayed outside her door until all he could hear was the sweet sound of her snores. M’Baku knew it was wrong, but that night he brought himself to climax thinking of Yara’s naked form and her irresistible scent. 

 

The next day, Zola brought Yara breakfast and ran her a bath. She found her charge with all the sheets, pillows, blankets, and towels in the room in the center of her bed. Zola helped her with the nest after setting up the tray of breakfast. After setting up Yara’s meal she called for every unused blanket or fur that could be spared to build the nest into a cozy cocoon. Both omegas found themselves snuggled up in the nest once it was finished. 

There was something very saccharine about spending one’s most vulnerable state as an omega with someone who understood what she was going through. The presence of another Omega gave her enough clarity to know she needed a bath and some food. Though Yara didn’t have much of an appetite, Zola was able to get her to drink from the carafe of water and wash down a few fresh berries for her strength. 

While Yara snacked and fiddled with her nest, Zola filled her in on the history between the Jabari and the rest of Wakanda. That morning, Yara learned that the King of Wakanda, King T’Challa, and Lord M’Baku were once foes. Now they were close as brothers. She explained the vast and great beauty of Jabariland. From the mountains to the mineral-rich hot springs. Yara found the chatter of another Omega comforting and an escape from the gnawing of her heat in the back of her mind. 

“So Lord M’Baku is an honorable man?” Yara’s question brought a soft smile to Zola’s face. 

“Very much so! That is why he is chief. He sometimes comes off as intimidating and hotheaded, but underneath the tough exterior, he cares for his people.” Zola gushed about the virtues and accomplishments of her Lord to the American outsider. 

Yara chuckled at her apparent school-girl crush on the Alpha leader. Who could blame her? He was tall, dark, and handsome. From Zola’s stories and her treatment in his home, he was a righteous and principled man. Most of all, his scent made her heavy with intoxication and light as a cloud all at once. With the lingering scent of burning wood and worn leather in her nose slept soundly after bringing herself to completion the night before. The mere mention of him flooded Yara with lascivious thoughts. 

An hour into her conversation with Zola, Yara’s began to feel restless. Her felt balmy and damp. Zola excused herself from her chambers as Yara sought refuge in her cold bath. The cool water seemed to steam as she lowered her body into the tub. If she remembered correctly, today and tomorrow would be the height of her heat. The peak where no modern device or fingers would extinguish her carnal desires. Had it really been that long since her last heat? 

Her hand would not do, Yara thought. Already what little respite she'd earned upon waking was fading fast. Arousal burned at her core, an unsatisfied ache that left her searching for any kind of release. Yara’s eyes drifted to the large wooden door leading out of her room. Here she was, in an African paradise, in the home of a handsome Lord, and all she was doing was stewing in cold water? Why wasn’t she giving in to her most human instincts and letting him have his way with her? 

Yara knew that for any hope of relief she had let go of the skittish woman she was in America and be the unruly omega who got what she wanted. Like the bold Omega's in those Lifetime movies that throw themselves at the first Alpha who smelled good.

Yara pulled her damp yet still heated body out of the tub with the conviction of a woman on a mission. She didn't bother herself with drying, the thought of a rough towel on her sensitive skin was unpleasant. Instead, she wrapped herself in one of the softest furs she'd added to her nest. She left wet footprints on the heated floors, following her nose towards the wooden scent she'd associated with Lord M'Baku. 

His scent was so overwhelming it was not hard to find his chambers. Yara passed guards and servants on her quest to find the Alpha. She ignored the shock spiking through their scents and their faces. She was sure it was the first time they'd seen a wet Omega marching with intent towards their Lord’s room. Some called out but they were drowned out by the lust fueling Yara. 

The scent she'd followed led her to another large oak door. There was nothing to distinguish it from any other door in the many halls she'd passed in search of him. But that scent, Yara inhaled and pressed her face against the wood, she'd know that scent anywhere. With all her strength, Yara pounded on M’Baku’s door.

Knocking, loud and sudden broke M'Baku's concentration. He'd been trying to read a book for hours now but his instincts would not let him rest. He knew there was an unmated Omega, an Omega who smelled like the sweetest of tropical fruits, in heat not too far away from his own chambers. But, M'Baku had been raised with respect for Omega's and their place in society. He couldn't imagine taking an Omega in heat without prior consent from them.

Yes, Yara had begged him, but he'd seen the gold in her eyes, whoever Yara was as a woman wasn't making sound decisions, it was just her heat talking. M'Baku promised himself that once her heat passed he'd talk to her about her scent and the way it calls to him. If things went well maybe they could spend her next heat together. Visions of mounting her, biting into the no doubt soft skin of her neck and claiming her as his own haunted him.

With an almost violent shake off his head, M'Baku set aside his book and tried to put all thoughts of Omega's and heats out of his mind. 

M'Baku didn't bother with covering himself to answer the door. He wore nothing but shorts because the palace was heated from the springs that ran through the walls and floors. Irritation at the intrusion caused M'Baku to yank on the door with more force than necessary. Expecting to see his general or a servant, M'Baku swiftly opened his door to find a Yara covered in sweat and dripping water. 

Habit forced his eyes from traveling up her no doubt bare form under that fur to focus on her eyes. A small ring of Omega gold glowed in her irises. Yara's scent was heavy. It saturated the air around her and between them so quickly between one breath and the next M'Baku felt a heady burst of adrenaline rush through him. It didn't take long for him to add up the heavy scent she was emitting and her almost pitch black eyes. 

This was an Omega on a mission. She was there for only one reason. 

Before M’Baku could say a word, Yara pushed past him into his chambers. The room was similar to her guest quarters but larger. A fireplace housed a roaring fire, his bed was bigger, his furs of better quality. The bed wasn't anywhere near as cozy as her nest, but it would do for their first round of mating just fine. She dropped the fur that covered her body and presented her naked form to the Lord. 

For several long minutes, M'Baku did nothing. 

“Well….are you going to stand there or are you going to be an Alpha and take me”, she inquired in a haughty tone.


	3. Chapter 3

It took all of M’Baku’s self-control not to give into her. Pinching his nose to gain some clarity, he cleared his throat and spoke in a careful, but sure voice. 

“Miss Yara, I am a leader of a whole tribe and I am sworn to protect citizens of Wakanda and those who visit our beautiful country. I cannot… _will_ not touch a woman who is under my protection.”

“Even if she is stunning,'' he said the words under his breath; a curse, and a weak admission.

Yara looked like she'd been sent by Hanuman himself, her curves and delicious brown skin glowed in the firelight, so tempting to any Alpha with eyes. M'Baku couldn't escape his need to grab her by her full hips and use his grip as leverage for all of the things he wanted to do to her. Yara was a lush banquet that he wanted to feast upon. And he'd start at the perky brown nipples begging to be put into his mouth.

“What is that my lord?”, Yara teased. 

She caressed her bare body, sending shivers down her spine because of how sensitive her skin was. M'Baku's dark eyes tracked her hands like a hawk. When her fingers reached the apex of her thighs, Yara’s knees just about buckled. Her pussy felt swollen and sensitive, the barest brush of her fingertips had Yara moaning and pushing into the pressure on her clit. The scent of slick and Omega arousal filled the room. Her sweet, fruity scent mixed in with his natural aroma of warm wood and leather was quickly becoming one of Yara’s favorite things in the world.

M'Baku visibly swayed towards her, then he stopped abruptly. It was as if he had just remembered he was supposed to be the voice of reason. She knew for sure now he wanted her. His protests had everything to do with his sense of right and wrong and nothing to do with how badly he desired her. Yara began to approach the reluctant Alpha. No matter what happened she would get his knot, even if she had to use his mutual lust against him to get what she wanted. 

“Yara, go back to your room and I will send for Zola -”. 

Before could finish his command, Yara leaped at the giant and wrapped her legs around his thick waist. M'Baku caught and held her weight easily. Large, strong hands gripped her thick thighs with the confidence and surety of a man who knew his own strength. His chest pressed against hers and Yara felt the racing of his heartbeat. She attempted to crash her lips into his but M’Baku quickly turned his head away. Yara wasn't discouraged. She tracked kisses down his cheek to his neck, right where his scent was the strongest.

Warm leather, burning wood. It was a kind of cozy comforting scent that made the Omega purr. She nibbled at his neck, licking up the sweet-salty taste of his skin and getting scent drunk of the confusing mix of calming and arousing pheromones. M'Baku may as well have been a brick wall for all that he reacted to her attention. Yara had to admit he was a disciplined man even in the presence of an omega he clearly wanted. He grabbed the fur she'd discarded on the floor, covered her bare form as quickly as possible, and carried her back to her room. 

Yara objected. More than objected, she threw a tantrum. She beat at M’Baku shoulders and wiggled trying to escape his grasp. She whined and pleaded to an otherwise stone-faced Alpha chief. Her rebellion was a scene for the palace staff to see. A grown woman screeching and begging to be fucked caused many curious faces to avert their eyes politely as M’Baku headed back to the guest chambers. When they arrived he threw Yara on the bed, closed her door, and locked it from the outside. 

 

“M’Bakuuuu”, she whined from the other side of the wooden door. Her incessant pleas for him to join her in her room was getting harder and harder to ignore. The groveling was often accompanied by Yara dragging her nails against the hardwood of her door, leaving deep grooves in the wood as she begged. 

“I-- I need you,'' she stuttered through a sob. No shame filled her at this moment. Only desire. Raw as honey and just as tenacious. Her omega instinct taking her over completely. Gone was the selfless and reserved woman who just wanted a nice escape from her mundane life. Yara was now selfish and greedy as a child. A child who wanted nothing but to indulge in all the things she shouldn’t. 

“Yara I can’t. You are not thinking logically in this state. I do not know you. And you know nothing about me.” M'Baku's voice had long lost that stern quality meant to chastise her. Together, they sounded drained, weak. Together they pressed against the wooden door between them, wishing they could touch the person on the other side.

His reasoning fell on deaf ears. He stared at the door that separated them. For as strong as the Jabari wood was, the thick wooden obstruction did nothing to calm their desire. M’Baku rested his forehead against the door, hoping to telepathically tell Yara that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. 

Despite just meeting the woman two days ago, he felt drawn towards her. As if Hanuman himself conjured her up just to torture him. Was she what the elders of the Jabari called “a life mate”? In his 31 yrs on earth and his 5 as a leader, he had met many beautiful omega women. None of them tickled his fancy let alone enraptured him like Yara. Was their meeting just happenstance or fate? 

She was summer even in the most bitter Jabari cold. He could feel Yara’s choking sobs in his own throat. His dick was heavy in his shorts. His teeth felt pointed and ready. Every thought brought him back to her. She didn’t just entice his senses, she gnawed at his psyche. 

Yara slid down the door, weighted by defeat. The rise and fall of her chest alternated with whimpers. Her body’s response to him could not be from her heat alone. It had been a while since she experienced a heat, but she never remembered them being this intense. His rejection of her made her feel…. heartbroken. 

“Please, can you just hold me? I'm so alone Alpha,” Yara splayed out on the floor in front of the door. One hand weakly pushed against the wood, not expecting it to budge. 

On the other side of the door, she heard M'Baku shift restlessly. A glimmer of hope, small in her chest, prompted Yara to sit up. He didn't immediately say no. All her other requests had been shot down without a thought. The fact that the Alpha was hesitating meant that she might actually get some relief.

“I'll be so good, please M'Baku. I can't go another day like this.”

The silence sounded a lot like hope to Yara's ears. Rising to her knees Yara pressed her ear against the door. M'Baku said nothing. He didn't make a single sound. The absence of her own whining and pleading added a different dimension of tension to the moment. What if M'Baku took her silence the wrong way? What if he thought she'd given up and now felt he could leave her right where she was, slick and wanting.

Pressing one hand against the wooden door Yara but all of her need, all of her desire into her voice, "M'Baku," her voice cracked but she didn't clear her throat, "Please,"

There was a moment of silence that felt almost like defeat. Maybe he'd left already and she was pleading with a door? Maybe, without her pheromones slapping him in the face, he found it easier to resist her. Maybe he'd never wanted her at all and everything to this point had been about biology. Maybe-

The lock turned just as Yara's mind readied itself to tear her self esteem to pieces. She moved in time for the door to swing open, revealing a disheveled Chieftain. Yara had to strain her neck to look M'Baku in his eyes. They were brown, no hint of Alpha red around his iris'.

They stared at one another from across the threshold, daring the other person to be brave enough to break the tension and make the first move. Eventually, it was M'Baku who spoke first.

"I cannot give you what you want Yara," his face was a stern mask, as open as a locked door, "But I cannot bear to leave you suffering like this."

Yara reached out to him, "Please," her eyes watered, "I'll be so good I promise."

M'Baku held the facade of strength until his body trembled with the effort. Setting one foot in front of the other, M'Baku propelled himself closer to the omega still kneeling on the floor. The sight of Yara on her knees was enough to undo him, right then and there. Vivid images of his dick slipping between those plump lips of hers nearly broke him as he reached down and pulled Yara off the floor and into the cradle odd his arms.

She was a sweaty, teary-eyed mess. M'Baku could see her pupils were so big that only a thin strip of Omega gold iris was left. Yara's lips were ashy and bruised like she'd been biting them compulsively. It both hurt his heart to see hi-the Omega so wrecked from her heat and fanned the flames of his desire.

"Come, we'll get you cleaned up, and then I will hold you." M'Baku stalked purposefully to the bathroom. He kicked the door shut behind him without taking his eyes of Yara.

The Alpha couldn't look away if he tried. M'Baku told himself that this was the best option in leaving her to beg herself hoarse and suffer through her heat all alone. While Alpha semen was the usual cure for the symptoms of heat, M'Baku refused to take advantage of Yara's weak state to sate his own desire in the name of helping her. An Alpha's scent would do for now. It was a lousy substitute but the alternative was listening to her pain.

M'Baku never wanted to hear his omega cry out in pain ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Yara was so out of it from her heat she hallucinated a strong Alpha carrying her and bathing her in cool sweet-scented water. Or had she? When she woke up from a nap she hadn’t realized she’d taken, Yara found herself surrounded by the scent of burning wood and leather. The pillow under her head was warm, and rose and fell in motion not dissimilar to the tide coming in. The slow, calm beating of the heart underneath her cheek was what eventually convinced Yara that her hallucination was reality.

Without moving, Yara took stock of herself. She hadn’t gone through her heat in years yet she could feel that she was not yet out of the woods. Her skin felt too tight for her body and she was covered in a sticky film of sweat. Her pussy throbbed for attention, arousal shooting like lightning to her core when she shifted to snuggle closer to the warm, Alpha body still slumbering beside her.

Yara didn’t feel any soreness indicating they’d had sex but with as much slick as there was between her thighs who knew at this point. The only thing she was sure of was that M’Baku had refused to have sex with her when she was practically throwing herself at him. He hadn’t broken that promise, as far as she could tell, and even now as he lay in bed with her his touch was almost chaste.

Yara took advantage of his stillness to leverage herself out of bed and head to the restroom. She relieved herself and cleaned up the slick between her legs to the best of her ability. She needn’t have bothered though, the trek back to the bed found her wet and wanting. Her body felt too tight for the beast inside her. She needed release, something to take the edge off her arousal. Anything for relief.

M’Baku appeared to be in a deep sleep when Yara returned to the bed. Carefully, she arranged herself on the bed so that they didn’t touch. His warm smoky scent was tantalizing enough, all it would take was one wrong move and Yara would have a hard time resisting the strong Alpha body next to her. Once under the sheets, she allowed her hands to slide down her too hot skin. Down, down, down until she brushed against her clit. The spark of pleasure that slight touch elicited had Yara winding her hips. She bit her lip to stave off a moan.

God, this wouldn’t take long. Yara held back her moans as much as possible, but in little, to no time the sweet, sticky scent of aroused Omega filled the room. As she drew her fingers in tight, rough little circles over her sensitive bud, her nose sought out the comforting scent of the virile Alpha at her side.

She dipped her fingers toward her slit and gathered the slick there to rub faster and harder at her clit. Next to her, the sound of M’Baku reaching consciousness was lost to the needy little pants and squeaks as Yara brought herself to her first orgasm of the day. Her peak spread over her body in a series of waves that had her toes curling and her pussy clenching around nothing. She’d never been the type to get off on penetration alone but she felt a sudden, desperate need to be filled.

Luckily for Yara, M’Baku was now awake. 

The Alpha was slow-moving, but when he reached for her, Yara took that as all the permission she needed to climb on top of him. Front to front, she could feel the thick hard line of his cock pressing into her hip. Groggily, his large hands came up around her hips. To stop her or steady her Yara didn’t have the sense to care. She was focused instead on arranging herself just so for maximum stimulation as she ground against his thick thigh, chasing yet another orgasm.

“Hanuman!” M’Baku cursed, and his hands spasmed at her waist.

“Alpha please,” Yara panted, still writhing and grinding. Her movements were sloppy and she was too lust drunk to care. Still half asleep, M’Baku helped guide her. Positioning her carefully over his cock so every time she ground down, every time she wiggled, they were both were left gasping for more.

“Yara,” M’Baku groaned as she shuddered above him. 

“Please” she gasped again.

M’Baku seemed to pause, as if in thought. Then his features turned to stone. He gripped Yara by the chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

“Tell me you want this before I lose control. Tell me,” he demanded, “Tell me you want me.”

Yara nodded enthusiastically into his grip, “I want you, I want you. Please, take me.”

She needn’t have asked twice. In one smooth move, M’Baku sent Yara’s world spinning. It wasn’t until her back, slick with sweat and overheated despite the cool temperature in the room, was against the sheets and M’Baku was on top of her. 

Yara clenched her thighs tighter around M’Baku as he fully sheathed himself inside her. 

When M’Baku’s canine pierced Yara’s scent gland, it seemed like the world opened up and swallowed her into its molten pits to mold her into his. An over-saturation of her senses caused her to let out a curdled scream. Was this what being (re)birthed felt like? Her first breath as his felt like fresh air. Oxygen filling her lungs and enriching the blood in her veins as if her heart had stopped temporarily.

Even the nude and earth-toned colors of his room strained her eyes. There was a faint ringing in her ears then a clamor. Primal howls where there is no moon in sight. 

Detaching from her neck, M’Baku remained nuzzled in its crook. Their scents melded into a perfumed personification of their union. He used his incisors and tongue to rake the remaining blood that dripped from her. He groaned at the sweet coppery taste, and ground further into her. Sparks of pleasure and pain competed for dominance as M’Baku wrung Yara out in bed. Just as she thought he’d stop, exhausted from the effort of satisfying an Omega as pent up as her, M’Baku found some hidden wellspring of power and surged into her again.

It was four hours later when Yara finally unwrapped her legs from his waist. The dropping of her full thighs felt like the descent from heaven. Both of them wondered what was life like before this as they laid together, limbs entangled like roots. 

The next two days filled with lovemaking sessions and deep intimacy. M’Baku was gentle as a butterfly with Yara. He’d waited his whole life for Hanuman to send him an Omega he could worship and love with every inch of his body. And Yara, as attention-starved as she was, soaked it all up greedily. Within the 72 hours after claiming her, M’Baku had explored every inch of Yara’s body. Each new discovery felt like home. He claimed her and gave himself back in equal measure.

After this, there would be no more him and her, only them. Only us, we. Just as he claimed her with his bite, M’Baku claimed her with his soul. Nothing would keep them apart.

  


Yara looked at the healed bite on her neck in the mirror. After the bliss had faded, she realized she had made a grave mistake. Her head swirled with various emotions, mostly fear. She was now claimed by an Alpha who lived thousands of miles away from her home. She had a life before she let lust do her bidding. She reeked of him and she felt ashamed of the fact that she loved it. 

But this relationship was not sustainable. She could not leave her life behind for a handsome chief. Panic and confusion flooded her mind. She wanted to stay and to be taken care of by her Alpha, but not now. She needed to flee and get her mind right. Real-life wasn’t playing queen and being pampered. 

While M’Baku was at his meeting, Yara packed up the bag she came with and set out down the hall. She was wrapped in fur to brave the icy weather. She figured she could sneak on the shuttle that connected the Jabari to the mainland. Making sure the hallways were clear, she continued to make her escape. Careful not to make a sound. 

When the door was in sight, Yara’s legs picked up speed until she heard his voice calling after her. It was him, his booming voice froze her in her tracks. 

“Yara, where are you going?” His long legs closed the distance between them in 3 steps. 

“I-- I have to go. No one knows I am here. I have a family, a life in America. I can’t stay here forever. I’m sorry. '' Tears of guilt-filled the brim of Yara’s eyes. She didn’t want to leave but she had no choice. 

M’Baku lifted her bowed head with his finger. Her tears tugged at his heart and he felt sympathy for her. All the newness of being his was overwhelming. With his thumb, he swiped a stray tear and sighed. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go. You are now my omega and the laws of Wakanda now apply to you. And that law dictates that an omega belongs to their Alpha for the reminder of either of our natural lives”. 

“No...no. I have to go home. Please, M'Baku,” she pleaded. Her heart sank, drowned by a wave of regret. 

“Guards, take Lady Yara back to our chambers”.

He beckoned the men with spears, who gently hooked their arms around Yara. She tried fighting them to no avail against their strength. M’Baku tried his best to ignore the screams and objections from her. He began to regret the choice of mating with her and what this would mean for both of them under Wakandan law. 

With feet and limbs dragging against the palace floor, Yara was now literally being pulled into a new life. Voice lost to pleas and begging. This was the end and the beginning. The most haunting feeling was pushed back in her mind. 

Was she sure she didn’t want this?


End file.
